


Thunder

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki asks Touka about how she once was afraid of thunder.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> this story is set when the newlywed couple settle down in their new house and ichika hasn't existed yet.

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud rumble. It was a rainy night, as the newlyweds prepared themselves for bed.

After putting her body lotion, Touka strolled over to the bed, where her husband was waiting for her. Going under the blankets, she kissed Kaneki and laid on his chest. She felt his arm pull her close and his lips on the top of her head. The couple laid in each other's arms in silence before Kaneki decided to say something.

"Come to think of it, I recall that you were scared of thunders last time. When did you stop being afraid of it?" He questioned, wide curious eyes looking down at her.

She put a finger to her chin and pondered. "I guess it would have to be when you held me in your arms for the first time... It was on a rainy night just like tonight."

\- flashback -

That night had one of the loudest and scariest thunders that Touka has ever heard in her entire life and hiding under her blankets didn't help her a tiny bit. She hated and was afraid of thunders because it reminded her of the time she and Ayato were all alone after their parents died. Now that Ayato was gone, she felt even worse.

Instead of continuing to be afraid like this, she decided to head downstairs for a cup of coffee to calm her nerves and maybe even soothe her to sleep. So she leaped out of bed, ran to her door and opened it. At that moment, lightning flashed, then a loud clap of thunder. She grabbed the door, let out a very un-Touka-like scream and squatted down to the floor.

She was too shaken up by the thunder that she didn't hear a door at the far end of the corridor open and a person walking towards her. Whilst her gaze was directed to the floor and her body shook in fear, she saw a pair of feet before looking up to see Kaneki* standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face.

*black haired kaneki — when he just joined anteiku

He had his body bent towards her and held out a hand. "Touka-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She turned her head away indignantly and refused to take his hand until another clap of thunder came, this one louder than the last. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clenched the door tighter and refused to let him hear or see her scream. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Umm..." Kaneki seemed to be at a loss for words because the female didn't look like she wanted his help and he glanced around to see if maybe Hinami or Yomo was around but they weren't. It was only the both of them. She was attempting to stand up but the thunder came again, this time startling her into tripping and fell against his chest.

To hell with it, she didn't care anymore. The thunder scared her more than anything and she would take anything over the thunder, even if it was weak ass Kaneki.

"Touka-chan?!" Warmth flooded his cheeks as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away but she refused to budge. He glanced around, thinking that it would cause a misunderstanding if anyone were to spot them like this, and slowly guided her back into her room before closing the door behind him.

He sighed in relief then looked down at her in dismay and wondered if there was anything else he could do to help her in this situation. She didn't want to move, nor did she make an attempt in saying anything. For now, he managed to get her to sit on her bed and tried to think of ways to make her feel less scared.

Recalling how she once said that coffee could calm her down, he decided to make a trip downstairs to make her a cup. But as he turned, she gripped his shirt so tightly and wouldn't let him leave. Her body shook with fear and he sat down onto the bed, looking at her. "Touka-Chan, I'm going downstairs to get you a cup of coffee. I'll be back in 3 minutes."

She shook her head, lips trembling and she tackled him with a hug when another thunder sounded. He was taken aback by her sudden action but slowly and awkwardly allowed his arms to wrap around her, hoping that it'll make her feel better. He prayed that she wouldn't punch him by doing this and to his surprise, she remained still and didn't do anything.

As Kaneki finally decided on where to put his hands--on her waist--he felt her arms encircle his torso. He tried his best to remain as still as possible but couldn't help shifting a little when he felt her breasts against his chest.

He smelled nice and he was warm, she thought. Slowly, she couldn't hear the thunder anymore and could only hear the sound of his racing heartbeat. She smiled at how adorable he was to get nervous with a girl in his arms that she neglected how she felt so at ease with his arms around her.

It reminded her of the little girl she once was, where her father would hug her whenever there was thunder. But this time, it was different. Kaneki wasn't her father. He was a guy and this was her first time hugging a guy outside her family so intimately.

"Your heart's beating so fast." She commented, the smile on her face still evident.

He wondered if it was the poor ventilation in the room or the situation he was in that made him feel hot. Pulling his collar, he swallowed hard as he tried to focus at any part of the room except Touka and her lack of clothing—only in a tank top and shorts. "I-is that so?"

Touka's cheeks burned at the thoughts swirling in her head and didn't think it through properly before opening her stupid mouth. "Will you do me a favor? Could you lay down with me and stroke my head?"

She expected rejection from him anytime as he extricated himself from her and pushed her away. But she was betrayed by her own thoughts when he laid back down onto the bed, cheeks flushed red and patted the space beside him. "S-sure, if only for a while."

Ducking her head with a grin, she laid in his open arms, her head on his chest and listened to the rapid beats of his heart. Soon, she felt his hand on her head, gently running his fingers through her hair and stroking. She closed her eyes to the sensation and recalled a time where her father held her in his arms like this on stormy nights and did this until she fell asleep.

"Thank you.." she mumbled, before dozing off.

\- flashback over -

"That night made me realize how I wanted you with me and I probably fell in love with you at that time because you were so gentle and caring with me even though I always treated you like shit."

Touka rose up from his arms, cupped his cheeks and smiled. "I love you, Ken. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Kaneki felt so touched that the tears brimmed in his eyes immediately and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I should be saying that to you instead. I love you too, Touka-Chan." He smiled.

They shared a loving, chaste kiss before holding each other on a rainy night, just like that first time.

-extra-

"Then when I woke up, you were in my bed sleeping with your mouth open. I thought you would actually have the decency to leave after I fell asleep. Guess you were just a perverted teenager, who knows what perverse things you did to me in my sleep." Touka teased, a grin on her lips.

Kaneki's cheeks burned and he exclaimed, "I didn't do anything to you! My arm fell asleep after you laid on me for some time then I fell asleep too! You can't blame me for sleeping when it was 3am!"

"I don't believe you didn't do anything to me."

He avoided her gaze when his voice lowered to a murmur. "I did sneak a kiss in..."

"HAH! I KNEW IT!"

**Author's Note:**

> do leave comments if you liked it!


End file.
